The present invention relates to a switch assembly and more specifically to a switch assembly of the non-contact type.
A known switch assembly of the non-contact type includes a pair of Hall effect sensors which are mounted on a circuit board. An actuator member of the toggle type, is pivotally mounted on a front plate disposed in front of the circuit board. The actuator member extends through both the front plate and the circuit board and has a pair of magnets mounted on an end of the actuator member disposed behind the circuit board. A spring loaded detent mounted on the actuator member engages a cam connected with the circuit board. The actuator member is pivotal relative to the cam to move the magnets relative to the Hall effect devices.
Since the actuator member is pivotally mounted on the front plate, the magnets on the inner end of the actuator member, in the known switch, move along an arcuate path relative to the Hall effect devices. This results in imprecise activation of the Hall effect devices during movement of the magnets. Since the actuator member is supported by the front plate and the magnets are mounted on the actuator member, the front plate must be accurately positioned relative to the rear plate and the Hall effect devices.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a new and improved switch assembly which is operable between a plurality of conditions. The switch assembly includes a base and a carrier which is movable relative to the base. An actuator member extends through the base and engages the carrier. One or more sensor components mounted on the base are actuated by one or more sensor components mounted on the carrier during movement of the carrier relative to the base.
The sensor components which are mounted on the base may be Hall effect devices. If the sensor components mounted on the base are Hall effect devices, the sensor component mounted on the carrier may be a magnet.
A support structure supports the carrier for movement along a linear path. The linear path extends parallel to an inner major side surface of the base on which the Hall effect devices are mounted. Since the magnet moves along a linear path, there is precise activation of the Hall effect devices by the magnet during movement of the carrier.
The base includes a front panel and a rear panel or circuit board on which the Hall effect devices are mounted. An actuator member which moves the carrier is pivotally mounted on the front panel and extends through an opening in the front panel and the circuit board on which the Hall effect devices are mounted. The support structure for the carrier is mounted on the circuit board on which the Hall effect devices are mounted. By mounting the support structure for the carrier on the circuit board on which the Hall effect devices are mounted, accurate positioning of the carrier and magnet relative to the Hall effect devices is facilitated. An index member may be provided to yieldably hold the carrier in a desired position relative to the Hall effect devices.